The Tiger Arrives!
by KungFuPandaLover16
Summary: A Tiger who used to be Tai Lung's apprentice enters the Jade Palace and befriends the Five,especially Po,who is now her boyfriend and her Kung Fu tutor,but Jealousy will be among Tigress.The Tiger will have something special in the end. A DANGEROUS WEAPON


The Tiger Arrives

CH1- The Tiger Arrives

The morning sun fell on and over the horizon. The birds were chirping and the moon was setting. The villagers of the Valley of Peace stood or sat on their wooden chairs just to get a glimpse of the sunrise. The gong had rang with intention.

"Good morning, Master!" said the five all except for Po.

"Panda! Panda! Wake up! Huh?" Said Shifu as the Furious Five came walking into Po's room.

They were all in shock, not because Po was missing but because they have never seen his room. Their were velvet curtain on the wall. And drawings of the Furious Five and his action figures on the windowsill.

"I thought Po was a disgusting slob, I guess I was wrong." Whispered Crane to Monkey as Mantis nodded in agreement.

"Tigress? Do you know where Po is?" Asked Shifu hoping for an answer.

"No, but I know where he could be." Said Tigress with a small unnoticeable smirk on her expressionless face.

"Go and find 'em and tell him to meet us in the Training Hall to get some training in before high noon when the sun is most high. Got it?" Asked Shifu with a very stern voice.

"Yes, Master!" Said Tigress in unison.

The Furious Four and Shifu walked over to the Training Hall while Tigress went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She did see Po, he was meditating by the tree, crossing his legs in a meditative position, his ears twitched, he got up in his fighting stance and said,

"Don't move, I'm the Dragon Warrior, and nothing stands in my way!" Said Po as he seen the shadow of the figure getting closer.

Then just over the hill was Tigress and now she was visible to Po.

"Oh, its just you Tigress." Said Po with relief.

"Um... Shifu wants us in the Training Hall." Said Tigress.

"Oh okay." Said Po as he got up and followed Tigress.

Meanwhile at the Valley of Peace where Tai Lung is buried.

Don't worry Master Tai Lung, I will not let you down." Said the Tiger as she soon found the stairs that led up to the Jade Palace.

"HIYAHH HUH HUH WAHH CHACHA CHA" Said Po as he broke some wood then went over to the Adversary dummy.

"Oh you're goin' DOWN CLOWN WASSABBII PACHA PACHA CHA WHA OWW!" Said Po as the dummy went back to his original state and hit Po as he fell into the wooden clubs of oblivion, Tigress trying to stop him but he was to fast and it was too late. He finally got out with some cuts and minor bruises.

"I'm okay everybody." Said Po.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was a knock at the front door of the Training Hall. Po opened the door to find a lady Tiger. Po was speechless.

"Hi, my name is Tigresias, but people call me Tiger." Said Tiger as she was still smiling at Po, as for Po he was still speechless.

"Hi, my name is Po, and I'm the Dragon Warrior." Said Po smirking.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." Said Tiger sarcastically.

"Where is the Dragon Warrior?" Asked Tiger. They all pointed at Po.

"Oh... So... Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Tiger.

"You're forgiven." Said Po immediately.

"Its just that, I don't expect a-." Said Tiger.

"-A big fat annoying Panda could be the Dragon Warrior? Been there, done that." Said Po grinning.

"Well, I want to learn from the master of Kung Fu. You Dragon Warrior. Will you teach me?" Asked Tiger.

"Erm..." Po looked at the Furious Five who was looking at Tiger then at Po, then shrugged.

"Sure. But to let you know I'm still a beginner. I still work with the fighting dummy." Said Po hoping that she will give him a chance.

"I don't care, but as long I could be with you." Said Tiger as she hugged him.

"Okay?" Said Po as he looked at the Furious Five who were snickering. All except for Tigress, who was looking at him in an expressionless feeling in her face.

"Yes, well, ahem! Let's go and consult Master Shifu before we let you stay at the Jade Palace." Said Po chuckling nervously.

"Okay..." Said Tiger as she followed Po to Master Shifu who was meditating at the Yin and Yang Pool.

"Master Shifu? There's a guest here for you." Said Po.

Shifu opened up one eye and turned around and opened up both eyes.

"Yes? Who may I ask you be?" Asked Master Shifu.

"I'm Tigresias. But you could call me Tiger." Said Tiger.

"Ah, Tigresias, nice name too. But why do you want to be named Tiger? Tigresias is such an awkward and beautiful name. May I call you Tigresias?" Asked Shifu added by a small smile.

"Sure, and because, people usually get confused with the name Tigresias." Said Tiger as she sat down beside Master Shifu.

"I'm not." Said the red panda.

"Um, Master Shifu? She came here to ask you if I could teach her Kung Fu and if she needed a place to stay. I told her she could stay at the Jade Palace. I mean, that's up to you, of course." Said Po

"Of course, Panda, I would love for you to teach her Kung Fu. But... You need to teach her stuff that I've taught the others. Not, what I've taught you. If you can, you could put the teachings into your standards, if you like?" Asked Shifu as he began to get up and walk to the statue of Master Oogway.

"This was built right after he had passed. I only wish he could still teach me the stuff I don't know and will ever know." Said Shifu as his face got saddened.

"Okay, she could have the guest room at the Jade Palace." Said Shifu as he walked out of the Yin and Yang Pool area.

"Come on, follow me!" Said Po excited that he met a new friend. Po shown Tiger her room.

"There you are." Said Po smiling.

"You know, I was quite wondering if I could see you're room." Said Tigresias.

"Uh... Sure. Mm... Follow me." Said the worried Panda. Tigresias entered Po's room.

"Wow, nice room." Tiger said. They both kept silent. Until Tigresias broke the silence.

"So... Do you have any crushes on the Furious Five?" Asked Tiger.

"Um... Yes... I have this one special girl I've been keeping a close watch on." Said Po.

"It's Tigress." Said Tiger.

"Aw! How'd you know?" Shocked Po.

"Its quite obvious." Said Tigresias.

"Oh... Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Asked Po.

"No, and I don't want to." Said Tiger. She looked down and looked back up and smiled.

"But I can make an exception." Said Tiger as she leaned over and kissed Po passionately, without reason, Po backed away.

"What?" Asked Tiger.

"Uh... I just told you I liked Tigress and then you come and kiss me?" Yelled Po.

"Yeah." Said Tiger smiling. Po went on one knee and slowly said:

"Tigresias...I...Love you...Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Sorry it had to be a short chapter but I was working on Kung Fu VS Aliens but that'll have to wait till later... BE PREPARED FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**CHAPTER 2: BOY SICKNESS**_


End file.
